Developer console
Developer console is a tool available on video games, which is usually accessed by pressing the tilde (~) or grave key (`) key (the key may be different for keyboards with different language set-up; it is usually the key to the left of 1). They may only be accessed on PC. The console can be used to significantly alter the game, including but not limited to making the player invincible, obtaining a weapon that would normally be impossible to get, free-flying, changing game rules and more. The console can be used to give information useful to the developers of the game, hence the term "developer console". Since Call of Duty uses the same base for most of its game engines, many commands remain the same throughout the series. Note: While activating the console in games until Call of Duty: World at War is rather simply done completely in-game, starting with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the game files have to be altered. Editing the configuration files ("config.cfg" and "config_mp.cfg") in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is safe and cannot lead to a VAC ban, although in the later games the corresponding files are encrypted and are not considered safe to edit. Console enabler mods in any games are also very likely to result in a ban. Generally, if the player is not aware of what they are doing, they should not do it. Enabling the console Call of Duty The process for enabling console commands in Call of Duty is different to the others, as it runs on the ID Tech 3 Engine. #Right click on the Call of Duty Single Player shortcut and select "Properties" #In the "Target" field enter +set thereisacow 1337 +set developer 1 +set sv_cheats 1 +set monkeytoy 0 (i.e. "C:\Program Files\Call of Duty\CoDSP.exe +set thereisacow 1337 +set developer 1 +set sv_cheats 1 +set monkeytoy 0')' #Start up the game, press the tilde key (~) or grave key (`) to enter console. #Some computers, like MacIntosh using bootcamp does not have this capability. Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer #From the in-game options, the player should enable the console. #The player should then press the tilde key (~) or grave key (`) to open the console. #The player can now type seta thereisacow 1337 and press Enter. #The player may now type spdevmap mapname (or devmap mapname in Nazi Zombies) and press Enter. #This will start whichever map was typed in with console commands enabled. While playing, the player can press the tilde or grave key to bring up the console and type in commands. The player can press Enter to activate them, type them in again, and press Enter to deactivate them. Note: The player has to devmap or spdevmap as opposed to selecting a map from the mission select screen in order for the commands to be available. In addition, the mission names are not always their in-game names. For example, Death From Above would start with spdevmap ac130, and Nacht der Untoten would start with devmap nazi_zombie_prototype. The names can be seen in their individual articles on the wiki or by browsing the game files. To find out the codename of the map you are currently playing on simply type mapname in the console, the first option in the dropdown shows the codename of the current map. Multiplayer #The player should go to multiplayer and open the console #The player can then enter devmap mapname. This will load a new server on with whichever map was entered with commands enabled. #The player may now enter commands with a / in front of them. Not doing so will merely send what was typed as a message. Note: Not all commands will work. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 To enable console cheats for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 or Call of Duty: Black Ops you must do the following: #Open the file location where the game is located (in most cases it is "C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\''game title''") and go to "players" folder #Open "config" (for singleplayer) or "config_mp" (for multiplayer) with a text-editing program such as Notepad #Locate "seta monkeytoy "1"" (can be found easily by searching monkey with Ctrl+F) and change it to "seta monkeytoy "0"" #Go to the bottom of the text and type in "spu" #Press enter twice #Type "bind (key) "(command)" #Click back to "players" and right click on "config" #Click "Properties" and turn off "Read Only" #Save the "config file" #Right click on "config", click "Properties", and enable "Read Only" The player should note that the tilde or grave key will not work in singleplayer. The only way to use the command console now is to simply enter bind commands into the config.cfg file. To use the cheats, the "bind" command must be used: bind X "Y" - on the place of X the player must put a key, which is not in use (they should check the other "bind" lines, and ensure that the key they want is not already in use). On the place of Y, between the two tildes, the player must put the cheat code. Before someone attempts to enable the cheats binded, they need to bind the "seta thereisacow 1337" command and enable it every time they start the game. The bind should look like this: bind X "seta thereisacow 1337", where X is the binded key. Examples of binded console commands: bind U "god" bind V "notarget" bind P "give ammo" When ingame, the player simply has to press one of these keys, and the cheat code will be activated. Codes and Effects Commands can be enabled and disabled, depending on how they must be activated. The most basic will require the player to simply enter the command to activate, and enter it again to deactivate (ex. noclip and god). There are also commands that are activated and deactivated by entering the number 1 after it to activate, and 0 to deactivate (ex. sf_use_ignoreammo 1). There are also commands that alter game elements. These cannot be activated, but changed. When entering in one of these commands, the console will say "Domain is any number between X and Y (X and Y being the minimum and maximum values)." As such, the player can enter any number between X and Y to change the domain, and as a result, the effect. The default is also given, so players can return to the normal value if they wish. An example is "timescale 1", which dictates the game's speed. The default is 1, but players can enter any value between 0.001 (X) and 1000 (Y). Below is a list of some of the most useful console commands. Note that the underscore ( _ ) cannot be used in place of a space, and vice versa. Usage in Multiplayer Console commands that can potentially give the player an unfair advantage cannot be used in online multiplayer. Certain visual and harmless tweaks can be used, such as those to toggle HUD elements such as crosshair, or edit graphical settings such as removing fog. On LAN servers however, commands can still be used as normal. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Developer console open CoD4.png|The console open in the upper part of the screen RPG-7 Unloaded CoD4.png|An RPG with no rocket that can still be fired, found in "The Bog". HelicopterRPG.png|An RPG which behaves very differently to the normal RPG, and makes a different sound effect found in "Safehouse". AT4_CoD4.png|An AT4, originally usable in both campaign and multiplayer. Mini-Uzi Silencer CoD4.png|A Mini-Uzi with a silencer, used by Victor Zakhaev, found in "The Sins of the Father". M4A1_SOPMOD_Silenced_CoD4.png|A silenced M4A1 with a Reflex Sight, found in "The Sins of the Father" and "Ultimatum". Defaultweapon.png|The Default Weapon, found in all missions. M4A1_SOPMOD_without_Red_Dot_Sight_CoD4.png|An M4A1 SOPMOD without the red dot sight, found in "Ultimatum". M21Desert.png|An M21 with a different style of desert camouflage, found in "The Bog". FIM-92 Stinger Game Over COD4.png|A Stinger which cannot be used and looks like an AT4, found in "Game Over". Third_Person_CoD_4.jpg|Third Person Gameplay on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare MP5fov65.png|The MP5 with the field of view default setting of "65" MP5fov115.png|The MP5 with the field of view setting at "115" Camera_weapon_All_In_COD4.png|"Camera" weapon in mission "All In" M40A3_ACOG_cg_gun_x_50_COD4.png|M40A3 with ACOG Scope, if using the cg_gun_x 50 command. Call of Duty: World at War Call_of_Duty_World_at_War_American_Campaign_Singleplayer_Third_Person_Gameplay.jpg|Third Person Gameplay in the American Campaign Call_of_Duty_World_at_War_Russian_Campaign_Singleplayer_Third_Person_Gameplay.jpg|Third Person Gameplay in the Russian Campaign LaserInWAW.jpg|Laser used in World at War Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The following images (save the last two and the pickup icons) use a field of vision of 120. Rappel_Knife_MW2.png|Knife that is used to kill Shadow Company soldier while rappeling in mission "Just Like Old Times", through give rappel_knife. Akimbo Raffica MW2.png|Akimbo Raffica, acquired through bg_forcedualwield "1". Akimbo FAL Museum MW2.png|Akimbo FAL. Akimbo FAL pickup icon MW2.png|Pickup icon of the Akimbo FAL. Akimbo Colt .45 MW2.png|Akimbo M1911. Akimbo Thumper Museum MW2.png|Akimbo Thumper. Ending Knife Museum MW2.png|Knife used to kill Shepherd, with give ending_knife. Laser in MW2.png|Laser, activated through "cg_laserForceOn 1" Default Weapon MW2.png|Default Weapon Akimbo Default Weapon MW2.png|Akimbo Default Weapon Camera_in_S.S.D.D._MW2.png|"Camera" weapon being used in "S.S.D.D." Pickup icon of Akimbo Default Weapon MW2.png|Pickup icon of Akimbo Default Weapon AK-47_cg_gun_x_10_MW2.png|Iron sights of the AK-47, when cg_gun_x 10 is used. Desert Eagle Endgame.png|Desert Eagle used in "Endgame". However, it cannot kill Shepherd, as his plot armor is still activated. Call of Duty: Black Ops Black_Ops_3rd_Person_Mode.png|3rd Person in Black Ops Zombies mode R FullBright Cheat (1).jpg|r_fullbright off. R FullBright Cheat (2).jpg|r_fullbright on. FoV_120_Operation_40_BO.png|cg_fov 120 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Camera_weapon_Remote_Turret_MW3.png|"Camera" weapon can be seen when using the Remote Turret in mission Return to Sender, at high FoV Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, if the player uses "cg_LaserForceOn 1" all of the lasers on the weapons will originate from the barrel. However, if the player has an M4A1 without attachments it will originate from the AN/PEQ-2A and curve towards the barrel. *Only Call of Duty: World at War can have third person mode activated in the singleplayer campaign, unlike other Call of Duty installments which can only be activated in multiplayer. *In Treyarch games, the player will be notified in the top left corner if the console command is activated or deactivated. Category:Gameplay mechanics